Best birthday surprise ever
by charmingskyblue304
Summary: All Amelia wanted is to meet her favourite fairy tale hero at her birthday party and not her mom who has dressed up for the part of her hero.


**The best birthday surprise ever**

The Clairemont family had moved from Boston to Story Brook Maine three years earlier. The Clairemont family had bought a house in Mifflin Street a couple of house down from the Swan-Mills residence at 108 Mifflin Street.

Karen the daughter of Regina and Emma had just turned nine years old and her best friend is Amelia and her parents are Robert and Stacey Clairemont's. Amelia was eight turning nine years old in a couple weeks time. Every year since she was five years old she wanted to meet here favourite fairy tale character and not her mom dressed as her.

Preparation for Amelia's birthday party had been quiet smooth. The birthday cake had been ordered with her favourite fairy tale character as the centrepiece of the cake. The decorations for the party bought and the most important thing of all the invitations sent to all her friends. The decorations had been set out at Granny's, as this was the venue to host Amelia's party.

A week before the party Stacey knowing that Amelia wanted to meet her favourite fairy tale character had tried to get someone in the town to play the part. All of them had an excuse to why they did not want to play the part. While resonation and deep sigh and thinking to herself, "Just another year that I disappoint Amelia at her party."

The time for Amelia's party came quickly and no one had offered to play the part of Amelia's favourite fairy tale character. Slumping her shoulders forward and walking with a resonated step towards the Swan-Mills house and knocking on the door.

Opening the door Regina and finding Stacey dressed in a dark black dress that looked that it should be giving away to some charity organization and in her hand she carried a box full of cheep costume jewelry and other knickknacks.

"Morning Stacey. You don't look you cheerful self what is going?" seeing glam Stacey looked as she opened the door with her slumped shoulder and weak smile.

Sighing and shrugging her shoulders, "I guess so but Amelia will be so disappointed that she couldn't meet her favourite fairy tale character in person." Said Stacey

Thoughts came into Regina's mind of the children of this world usually like Snow White, Ella, Aurora and even badass no frills Mulan and Amelia is no different.

Stacey started to feel a little anxious and self-conscious standing at Regina's door. Speaking up, "Regina, my I come in and dress here for Amelia's birthday party. I do not want Amelia to see me before I make my entrance to her party."

"Yes, please come in" closing the door behind them both. "What character does Amelia like" feeling sorry for her friend.

Sighing again, "She not the most popular Fairy tale character that kids like but for Amelia she adores the Evil Queen" stated Stacey with a small sad smile.

With a grin that no one had see in years, "So Amelia likes the Evil Queen. Why such a sad smile?" warming up to the idea that someone likes the Evil Queen.

Stacey needing to get this frustration off her chest spoke in a frank but sad manner, "I asked everyone that I knew but no one seemed to be interested or had this weird expression that said don't go there. Amelia will be very unset when I show up at her party as the Evil Queen as she wants to meet her in person and not me."

A small smile came over Regina that grew large and large, "I don't mind playing the part" feeling a little chuffed and also a little apprehensive at the same time.

Leading Stacey up to her bedroom and opening the doors to her walk-in cupboard and allowing Stacey to enter. She moved to where she kept the dresses that she wore when she was known or dubbed in the Enchanted Forest as The Evil Queen. These dresses now formed part of her and Emma's romance fantasy in the bedroom.

Reaching the outfits that Stacey never had seen Regina ware in her life, the dresses seemed to come from the either Tudor era or somewhere in that region of time.

Look at Stacey and pointing to the dresses that hung at the back of the walk-in cupboard, "Stacey, choose one that Amelia would like to see the Evil Queen in" knowing that she had worn them all when she was in the Enchanted Forest.

Stacey's eyes lit up like a christmas tree. There in the cupboard on hangers are black ones, blue ones and red ones. Her eyes started drifting towards a dark blue dress with a high collar.

Picking the dark blue dress from the hanger and handing the garment to Regina, " Regina this is the dress that Amelia would like to see the Evil Queen dressed in and thank you for been her as this will make Amelia's day."

Regina's smile faulted as she remembered the days when Henry would blatantly call her the Evil Queen regardless how those words hurt her. A fake smile graced her face knowing this act of kindness would be a true gift to Amelia.

Taking the dress from Stacey and pushing her out of the walk-in cupboard. Closing the doors behind her she and waving her hand a purple and black mist covered Regina from top to bottom. The mist cleared leaving behind Regina already dressed into the dress, her face done up with the type of make-up used when she was the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest.

And lastly her hair had lengthened and tired into a sort of a glamorize messy ponytail. Stepping out of the walk-in cupboard all dolled up, as the Evil Queen should. Stacey's jaw dropped and a loud gasp came out of her mouth seeing a very scary version of Regina Swan-Mills.

"Wow, you really look the part Regina and thanks again for making Amelia and my day", said Stacey.

Looking at Stacey, "Do you remember a year ago that you and your family were told that Story Brook contained fairy tale characters in the town.", with a weary eye on how Stacey would react to the information again.

**OOOOOOOO**

Last year Regina and Emma decided to tell the Clairemont family the big secret about Story Brook. They told them that the town contained fairy tale characters in it. Regina loathed the idea of been dubbed a fairy tale character in this world and even worse than that, everyone seemed to know your life story by reading a book that says nothing more than she is evil and vain to boot.

**OOOOOOOO**

A slight giggle came out of Stacey's mouth, "Yes, I do remember that conversation but I thought you were just joking on the matter", feeling guilty that she did not really take the conversation too seriously at the beginning only to discover that some of the residence used dual names that mimic the names of those fairy tale characters.

Regina's voice change to her old self, "My dear, I never joked on that subject."

A feeling of uneasy fell on Stacey as Regina's tone had change quiet suddenly. She stuttered the next words out of her mouth, "Umm, Wh What type of of fairy tale char character are you?"

An evil eerie grin started to be plastered on her face, "I am the Evil Queen"

"Gulp", this is not what she had expected to hear that her best friend and neighbor is the Evil Queen in Snow White and the seven dwarfs.

Regina seeing the expression on Stacey's face lightened hers, "Hey, Hey Stacey it is actually former Evil Queen now."

Stacey's heart still racing from the revelation of the fact that Regina was the Evil Queen. She listened to Regina as she gave an abbreviated version on how she became the Evil Queen. Regina never told a lot of people or hardly anyhow she became the Evil Queen though this time she felt that her friendship meant a lot to her.

The discussion turning to how Regina should enter into the party. Regina just rolled her eyes and pushed Stacey out of the house with some instructions and also asking Stacey to tell Emma that she would be late, as she needed to do an errand.

Before closing the door behind her, Regina gave Stacey one last instruction, "Don't worry about the entrance it will be spectacular."

"Oh", as a scene from the fairy tale story came to mind, "That would be nice" as smile beamed across Stacey's face.

Driving to the diner where the Evil Queen party for Amelia had just started, Stacey feeling very chuffed with herself in that she did not have to disappoint Amelia by dressing as the Evil Queen this year.

The doorbell rang as Stacey stepped inside to her daughter's birthday. The decoration was magnificent and Granny and Ruby had done a wonderful job of setting up the decorations. In front a vintage vanity with a large ornate mirror, party balloons coloured black and purple and even there sitting in bowls with apples coated with dark chocolate on one side and white chocolate on the other side. In the other bowls mirror shaped biscuits.

All Amelia's friends that she invited, started mingle together wishing Amelia happy birthday and the presents were piled on the vanity. The party had been in full swing when Stacey arrived and everyone enjoying themselves. Amelia looked beautiful in her black Evil Queen dress with a lace up front and high collar.

Amelia's eyes flicked to the door where she could see her mom and the big surprise there that her mom had not dressed into that flimsy black dress with cheap costume jewelry. Her heart skipped a beat knowing that her mom was not going to play the part in yet another disappointing birthday party.

Moving towards Emma and whispering into her ear, Emma's voice could be heard right through the diner, "She what?" feeling Regina did this on purpose.

Amelia noticed that Regina her best friends mom still had not arrived to her party, leaning over to her best friend Karen and speaking with excitement in her voice and a half cocked smile, "Karen, I think your mom is going to be the Evil Queen."

Both Amelia and Karen staring at the door to the diner for Regina's big entrance to be made. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Starting to feel that this year would be one of the worst birthdays ever all of a sudden the diner stared to fill with black and purple smoke.

The smoke started to dissipate leaving behind a female with long brunette curly hair, a dark blue embroidered dress with high collar and makeup that only the Evil Queen could pull off.

A Gasp from everyone in the diner and nervousness drifted around the diner. No one in a long time had seen Regina in these outfits and stark makeup.

Amelia's eyes bulged, as this could not be the real Evil Queen. Staring all Amelia could see is Regina with the most awful faux pas smile she had ever seen. That smile should have curdled milk with just one look.

The Evil Queen speaking for the first time, "I see that you have a party and nobody had invited me" with a growl in her voice.

Amelia jumping up and waving her hands frantically, "You got an invitation Regina, my mom sent it to you" thinking that Regina had forgotten that the entire Swan-Mills family received an invitation.

Regina ignored the outburst from Amelia and looking into directly into her eyes with a hard stare. She had a velvet red bag around her wrist. Opening the bag and pulling out the most reddest shiniest apple imaginable, 'This is for Snow White. I will destroy her happiness once and for all" with the same growl as before.

A huge smile radiated from Amelia's face as she ran over to the Evil Queen herself. Giving her a huge hug, "Thank you for coming and making my party the best ever."

Amelia's party carried on without a hitch with everyone chatting, playing and having a blast. Amelia loving every second of her party especially as her hero the Evil Queen had come to her party in the most dramatic style.

Nearing the end of the party the Evil Queen/Regina made her dramatic exit in a cloud of black and purple smoke.

Leaning into Karen, Amelia whispered into her friends ear, "This is the best birthday ever."

The End

**A/N: Looking for an Evil Queen theme party especially for kids is like asking a hen to smile and show its pearly whites. Most of the themes were Snow White and other princesses.**

**Enjoy and please review**


End file.
